minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Madrid
The town of Madrid, also known as Spanish Empire, is a town in the New World (after the 1/10/2014 reset). Currently, Madrid is the oldest town in the world, created in June 2014. Is the only town created again after the reset by the same mayor, which was in October 10, 2014. History Ancient Age Some historians say that some buildings existed in Central Spain before Madrid's Foundation, which means that there could have been another town before Madrid. MarkusRabbit Age (June - July 2014) Madrid was founded in Spain by MarkusRabbit in the last week of June 2014, as Tesla's capital (see Old Madrid). In this age, a spanish called DONREPANOCHA (aka Don) joined Madrid with an ambitious project: build a really big and amazing skyscraper. The project had already been tried in Axim, Beograd and Berlin, ''because it was denied in ''Axim and it was impossible to begin it in Beograd and Berlin because they were destroyed in wars. MarkusRabbit gave Don a plot and financed part of the building. The building was named Madrid Tower, but it wasn't finished until September 2014. Bradwalker12 Age (July 2014 - 23 August 2014) In the second half of July, MarkusRabbit gave Bradwalker12 the title of mayor in Madrid. Bradwalker12 was always inactive, so Don began to control Madrid. During this age, Xexekeli created Lisbon, a town that got good relations with Madrid, only at the beginning. Don and Xexekeli began the Iberian Train, a railway between Lisbon and Madrid, but it was never completed though. When Xexekeli began to conquer all the southern Spain coasts, Madrid thought that Lisbon was planning to circle them and the relations began to freeze. DONREPANOCHA`s Age Before The Reset (23 August 2014 - 1 October 2014) Peninsula epoch Between 22-24 August of 2014, Don became Madrid's Mayor because Bradwalker was always inactive. Justin made him mayor. When he became mayor, he began a expansion to East, taking Valencia Coast, to avoid that Lisbon circles Madrid. It began long discussions between the Madrid Government and the Lisbon and Ecumenical governments. Meanwhile the conflict, some of his reforms were: bigger streets with name, town newspaper and mail boxes, improve the culture keeping books and building monuments and culture buildings (in Old Madrid, the Madrid Tower the Colombus Arch, the Gabriel de Castilla monument, the Salamanca Square, the National Archiev... South America epoch September along, happened the Great Migration. Madrid was moved to Argentina (see more about Great Migration here). Madrid fusionated with Montevideo, so becames South Madrid. Montevideo became North Madrid. Both towns were like an one only town, but for the server, they really were two towns. The South Madrid Mayor was DONREPANOCHA and North Madrid`s was OwlCharles. It`s called Madrid Union. DONREPANOCHA epoch after the reset (1 October 2014 - TODAY) After the reset happend, DONREPANOCHA created again Madrid in Uruguay (Uruguay was part of Spain, Madrid), continuing it, and joined American Dominion. They had terrorist atacks from Chicago. The Chicago`s mayor, Ninjagoawesome, wanted make a forretress for war near Madrid, but Madrid didn`t agree. Also, Madrid accused him of kill madritian sheeps. Because this reassons, the people from Chicago began do terrorism in Madrid. The atacked town was also deffended by Dimavr2 and Xexekeli. The conflict was finally solutionated. Chicago went near Amazonian Forests to build a trade base, without war uses, relatively far of Madrid. Anyway, there were continues deal breakings by Chicago (taking more plots in the outpost than the allowed by Madrid, building war materials). The last conflict between Spanish Empire and Chicago was when an already unidentificated griefer destroyed the Chicago`s boats in the outpost. They thought that the griefer was DONREPANOCHA (is comprobated that he didn`t), so they threw some bombs in Madrid, probably using cannons. Since this confusion, both towns had got a strong friendship. The town is currently growing without problems.Category:Town